Karamatsu's Kin
by CatatonicKuroneko
Summary: Karamatsu, the third survivor of the Kaguya Clan, daughter of Kimimaro.
1. Chapter 1

A shadow ran across the desert, shielding its face from the blowing sand. It stopped, and turned back. "Are still following me? I hope not..." She looked down at her stomach. "We'll be back in our real home at Sunakagure soon enough, my young ones." She looked back at the desert. "I promise you... you wont be captured. Do not worry... I want you to know... you will make us proud." She started to tear up. "You'll make us both proud..."

_**Where is he?  
>Hone...<br>WHAT! What happened to him!  
>Hone, he's gone... you won't ever see him again. He's dead Hone, dead and gone.<br>NO! I wont believe you! I won't stand for this!  
>Hone-<br>…...please... no... not him...**_

Hone looked around, watching the tears drip off of her cheeks and hit the sand and disappear. Hone looked around and made her way back to Sunakagure.

_**You'll make us both proud...  
><strong>_  
>As she made her way to the gate she shouted. "Help! Its Hone!" One of the guards looked down at her. "Hone! Is that you?" Hone nodded. "Please! Let me in!" The gates opened up and Hone rushed inside. The man at the gate looked at her. "Where have you been?" Hone started to cry again. "I've been captured, I got away, but just barely... please, get me to a hospital.. I'm with child!" The man nodded and helped her through the village.<br>_**  
>You'll make us both proud...<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

Karamatsu entered through the door of her apartment. The words of the chunins during the first part of the exams rang in her ears.

_**FREAK!  
>I thought all of you were dead?<br>Are you kidding me?**_

Karamatsu rubbed her pants, noticing that she had made a hole in it during her training in the forest. A streak of blood ran down her side, from the battle with a Leaf ninja. She had won, but just barely. Her brother, Warabi was sitting on the couch, holding an ice pack to his forehead after losing a battle to a Sound ninja.

"Why are you late?"  
>Karamatsu looked around.<p>

"I had to listen to the lecture for the next part of the exams. Some people actually passed, y'know." Warabi nodded.

"Yeah, dont remind me..."

Her sister Tsubaki entered the room, holding a handful of gause for Warabi. Warabi came over to Karamatsu and held out her hand.

"Good job with the first part. I'm glad you got through. Become a chunin for the both of us." Karamatsu nodded.

"Of course!"

Hone entered the room.

"Oh! Karamatsu, I did'nt hear you come in. How did the exams go?"  
>Tsubaki piped up.<p>

"She passed the first part!" Hone smiled.

"Great job!" She said, ruffling Karamatsu's hair.

Karamatsu pushed her hand away.

"Was that really necessary, Mom?" She joked, "I'm not 7." Hone nodded.

"You'll always be a little kid to me," she said, wrapping her arms around the 12-year old. Hone looked at her daughter sadly. "You remind me of your father, so full of potential." _Oh great_, Karamatsu groaned. _Here goes another story about my dad again..._


	3. Chapter 3

Hone started:

"Your father was one of a kind... which... was too true, in a way... Your father was all alone. All of his family was dead. Every last one of them. Destroyed. Only your father was left alive. But the one mistake he made was siding with..." Hone paused.  
>"With 'him'."<p>

Tsubaki sighed. "But... he's dead... right momma?" Hone nodded. "Yes, he is dead. But trust me, my little Camelia, if your name lives on because you have done deeds worth remembering, you will never die."

Karamatsu, who had struggled out of her mother's hug, muttered. "That doesnt change that fact that he's physically dead, though." Warabi lifted his ice pack and held a mirror to his face, only to squirm in disgust and place the ice pack on again.

Hone didn't acknowledge her comment and started up again.

"Your father set his mind to only proving he was the best, to prove that he was worthy. To prove... that he could be..." Hone did'nt finish the sentence and started back up. "He was... kind... when he was'nt trying to go above and beyond, and trust me, that was a lot." Hone started to tear up. "But...then he got sick... so sick that his dreams could never be fulfilled... but one dream stayed strong."

Hone wiped her eyes and continued to speak. "... the dream that he wanted to restore his clan... So I told him... I would do anything to help him..." Hone's throat released the last of her tears. "And...here you are...my litte dances..."

Karamatsu muttered. 'Her little dances' was their pet name. "Mom... why do you call us that?" Hone held a finger to Karamatsu's lips. "Thats for another time, my little larch, another time..."


End file.
